The present invention relates to a locking device particularly for ski boots.
As is known, ski boots are currently provided with locking devices, used e.g. to close the boot, which are composed of a lever with a dentellated band which couples with a dentelated block, or are composed of a lever with a flexible cable having a hook which couples with a drilled plate or, eventually, with a lever with a ring which inserts into a dentellated block.
In all the known embodiments, in which the lever and the elements connected thereto are used to bring together two separate parts of a boot, all the component elements may be easily disassembled and when closing it is necessary for the user to bring back together the elements which separate when opening, with some difficulty, taking into account the environmental conditions in which such actuations must be effected.
Another disadvantage resides in the fact that the elements which separate may give rise, through blows or for other reasons, to the accidental loss of a part of the same components, with the obvious associated drawbacks.